1st_lokianfandomcom-20200216-history
CAPTAIN WOOLF – THE EARLY LIFE OF KANNIS ORUUS S'BA'ANE
The life of renowned philanderer and touring sabacc champion Jakk'ull S'ba'ane, changed forever following an exhibition match on Nar Shaddaa. Long after the watching crowds had drifted away, Jakk'ull had quietly relieved a group of Devaronian mercenaries of their credits, and was making his way back to Deucalon Spaceport when he was accosted by the group leader, and accused of hustling. He – rightly, so he always contested – protested his innocence; but, suddenly surrounded by the whole gang, was powerless to prevent the most dreadful beating which ensued. He finally awoke in a medicare centre back on his home planet, Corellia. Her name was Nurse Vai'lyrian. She was beautiful, and had heard it all before, of course. But Jakk'ull was charming and charismatic like no other. Their liaison was inevitable. Soon, Corellia welcomed a new son, Kannis Oruus S'ba'ane. THE FORMATIVE YEARS During his infancy, Kannis developed a strong bond with a Twi'lek boy named Biyyak Ajoo. They were inseparable, and loved travelling with Jakk'ull as he toured the galaxy; Kannis in wonderment at his father's skill and ever-increasing credit pile; Biyyak utterly enthralled by the starship and how it all worked. The boys were 11 years old when the anonymous invitation to a grand masters sabacc tournament arrived. The prize was a whopping 30 million credits. Now, Jakk'ull was not short of a few creds – far from it – but with that sort of a lure.. he could retire in luxury, and buy both boys a ship of their own (not to mention the favour of as many ladies as pleased him). It was about time that Kannis learned to fly. Biyyak was already quite the pilot, and could repair a damaged hyperdrive with greater efficiency than many of the shipyard techs back home. And so it was, much to the delight of young Biyyak at such a dangerous journey around a black hole cluster known as The Maw, that Jakk'ull set a course for Kessel, a remote rock in an ever-shrinking elliptical orbit around a black hole; known only for its spice mining colony; but also home to a secret Republic data processing and research centre. They set down in a tiny, crammed spaceport, Jakk'ull and Kannis heading straight for tournament reception; Biyyak remaining in the port, barely able to contain his excitement at so many different ships to explore and learn about. The explosion rocked the registration area, shaking the building and causing durasteel girders to split and fall. But it was utter devastation in the spaceport. Amidst all the panic and destroyed starships, Kannis finally found Biyyak, critically maimed and desperately fighting for breath. Medical facilities on Kessel were woefully inadequate. Kannis had never taken an interest in his mother's work, and had no idea how to help his friend; so he could only watch in horror as his lifetime best friend died in agony, right before his eyes. The tournament never took place. It was some time before a shuttle arrived to rescue the survivors. Kannis' outlook on life had changed. He spent the next five years shadowing Vai'lyrian in her work, securing himself a job in the city hospital. He never wanted to be helpless in the face of an injured friend, ever again. His interest in sabacc waned and died, and contact with his father diminished significantly. With money kept aside from his work at the hospital, he learned to pilot and bought his first ship. Biyyak had never gotten to fulfil his own belief that he would become the best pilot in the galaxy. Kannis made a promise to himself that, in tribute to his friend, he would go on to achieve that accolade in his name. A PATH TO DESTINY Whatever had happened at Kessel was very thoroughly hushed up. The Republic hierarchy did not want the location of their intelligence outpost being broadcast. Nothing ever appeared on the holonet. But Kannis was determined to find out what had caused the death of his friend, so when not working at the hospital, he devoted his time to breaking into data systems and seeking out restricted and zero access files. Aged 16, and now an expert slicer, he found what he was looking for. An Imperial plot to divert Kessel's orbit just enough to expedite its journey into the black hole and thus end Republic interests there had gone awry; with only one of a series of planned major detonations actually taking place. The one that killed Biyyak. Fury welled up inside Kannis. He hated the Empire for this. He would never forgive them. They must all pay! He used his slicing skills well. To this day, no-one knows which backwater planet Kannis travelled to as a result of his research. Only that he found who he was looking for, and Kannis Oruus, the loveable young rogue, ceased to be. It had been decades since the assassin known only as “Deadly” Nightshade had played such a crucial part in the Republic's victory over Mandalore. He had disappeared from sight – as was his trait – only to finally be sought, and found, by a 16 year old boy on a mission of vengeance. For the next three years, Nightshade became a second father to the youth – no longer really a boy – and he became skilled in deception, learned how to slip into a room unnoticed, and take out his enemies even before they were aware of his presence. Kannis' anger slowly faded, but his focus did not. The boy who disappeared into the unknown regions, re-emerged as a dashing young man. He had taken on a new name. He would now be known as Woolf S'ba'ane – in recognition of his mentor. He wanted the Empire to quake in fear at the mere mention of “Wolfsbane”, known to be one of the closest relatives of the infamous “deadly Nightshade”. Memories of Nightshade's seemingly impossible triumphs, and the fear that he really had trained a successor, would send them into panic. The connection was unmistakeable. Nightshade had been instrumental in the defeat of Mandalore: just how much of a poison could Woolf S'ba'ane inject into the Imperial tumour? Woolf was brave, determined, impetuous – many would say reckless – but he was Corellian, and proud of it. He didn't “do” odds. Him against 20 Imperials? So what? And if that left several widows in need of company, well, that would be fair reward for his contribution to the Republic's cause. He had inherited his real father's nature as a ladies man, both charming and cocky with it. News came over the holonet of an Imperial led uprising on Ord Mantell. Convenient. He had a delivery to make there anyway. It was as good a place to start as any...